A) Field of the Invention
The game is an educational board game played by two (2) persons, in which the board has a playing surface formed into squares arranged into rows (horizontal) and columns (vertical) with numbered tokens therein for movement along segments in order to reach the opponents farthest end position by capturing even products and removing opponents tokens by these products. The final aim of the game is to be first to reach the opponents farthest end portion or base line with one's largest numbered token. Many board games are known in which chips or discs move along squares of game boards; however, none of the prior games have rules and goals as this PACE BOARD GAME OF MULTIPLICATION.
B) Description of the Prior Art
Not applicable.